Not your usual Love story(changed)
by Azure14scriptor
Summary: Percy Jackson is the rich and spoiled troublemaker who gets anything he wants. But when he meets Annabeth Chase, he discovers his life isn't anywhere near perfect. But how can he get the girl when all of this is planned from the start? (See my profile for details/ PM me:)))
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Still struggling to write. This is my first romance story so please go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story/plot/characters. If it happens that my story is ridiculously similar with yours, just tell me!**

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

I woke up on the early sunrise. Seriously, I seem to have an internal alarm clock that wakes me up very early. I immediately sprang from my huge bed and unto my bathroom. My maid has already prepared the clothes I specifically told her that I would wear. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and looked outside my balcony. Yep. The limousine is still parked outside.

So I think by now you have guessed that I'm some rich, spoiled, and disrespectful kid that always gets what he wants. Correct!

My mom, Sally Jackson, left with me and traveled here to New York, and married Paul Blofis. My mom soon became an award-winning author and Paul set up a rich, snobby school, for rich, snobby kids, which, unfortunately, I had to go to.

You see, my dad wasn't exactly the best husband ever. He was usually so preoccupied with his work, he didn't have time for mom. But I like dad. We usually have long walks in the beach and he tells me this awesome stories about mythology. He often hides a sand dollar in the beach and tells me I could keep it if I can find it. I was three years old then.

But to mom it wasn't enough. I know Dad can be a player but in the end I know he would always go back to mom because he truly loves her. His work involves long hours in the office, but he still finds time to go home and make me happy. To me, he is the best dad ever. Mom wasn't convinced, especially since they aren't married yet. She and Dad had a fight one night and then poof! Mom took me into New York.

I was four years old at that time. I cried all the way in the car.

Anyway, I guess I did have luck, now that I'm all rich now. But I still made it very hard for my mom to take care of me.(I'll prove to you later)

I made my down the grand staircase. Every maid stopped what they're doing and greeted me. They immediately moved out of the way. Good, I thought. I always get grumpy in the morning.

As I entered the dining room, I saw Paul sitting there, reading a newspaper. As soon as he saw me, he smiled.

"Good morning!" He exclaimed.

I sat down grumpily and ate the food a maid brought me."What's so great about it?" I said with my mouth full, not even bothering to look at him.

"Nothing." he looked back at the newspaper again."Excited for school?"

"Absolutely." I said sarcastically. I'm always trying hard to be rude around him, so he usually doesn't bother me with that kind of ridiculous question. Mom wasn't here. She's probably off to work already.

"Well, I've already replaced the teacher from last year, remember? the one who slipped down the stairs?"

"Whatever." I remember that teacher. She was clumsy. She fell down the staircase, apparently after I pushed her. But since Paul is my "father" they couldn't really kick me out.

Yay for being rich.

I pushed my plate away, not bothering to clean up. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the doors. I didn't glanced back at Paul.

"Good luck!"

I slammed the door shut.

Yeah, I'm spoiled. point proven.

* * *

The ride to school was probably the most exciting part of the day. I just sit back quietly, drinking a shake, listening to music.

How thrilling.

Unfortunately, the driver pulled up the school and opened the car door for me. I stepped outside and took a look in my surroundings.

Goode High School, the school Paul had been running for like, 6 years? I think. It's such an expensive school. It's fully stocked, it even has its own studio for drama classes, and a cafeteria with restaurant-type foods. The teachers, trainers, and other staff are experts, just to make sure everyone was well-educated. Everyone who studies here are like me, rich kids who gets what they want.

I hate this school.

As I walk, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. What? I looked at was I was wearing. Jeans, rubber shoes, a green shirt underneath a blue jacket. So what made them look-oh, I get it. I came from a limousine. They probably recognize me now from last year. Good for them.

All the other students, like I said, are also rich like me. But since my "father" owns the school, I'm still above them. They always know their place with me.

"Hey Perce!" Grover pushed his way through the corridor. "I just heard that we have the same classes, cool huh!?" he said while panting.

"Awesome, come on let's go." I raised my bag across my shoulder.

Grover had been my first bestfriend ever since I moved here. I don't always act rude to him because I need him. Not that I need any friends, I just need someone who's rich by my side. Grover's family owns a business that preserves wildlife. It's good for appearance having rich followers around, especially if you're richer than them.

"Hey, have you heard about the new student?" Grover said as we walked to class.

"No." New student? Is this what Paul was so excited about this morning? He has never been excited about anyone before.

"Yes, and from what I've heard, she's a scholar. They said she got a hundred percent in her entrance test, straight A+ record, and has never been into detention!" Grover dreamily gazed through the hall.

"A scholar?" I raised my eyebrows. Goode hasn't had a scholar for ages. I've seen the tests. They're impossible. Well, Paul must definitely be excited. Having this kind of student in his grasp would make the school even more popular. As if that's what the school needs.

I'm not very nice to scholars. I hate them. I don't like the idea giving a chance for them to have a good future **if** they're smart. Well, they'll probably have high standards for her, considering she is the only scholar here. She'll get kicked out in a few days.

_What's wrong if I make it faster?_ I smiled.

"Hey, do you happen to know her schedule?" I asked.

"No."

"Never mind." We entered a classroom full of students already. The teacher has started introducing herself. All the seats were taken except for two at the back.

"Mr. Jackson, Mr. Underwood, please take a seat and I better not catch you late again." a woman with a nametag "Mrs. dodds" sneered at us.

_So this is the replacement teacher? Hmmm..._

"Yes ma'am, but let me tell you, you don't know me. I get what I want when I want it and no one tells me what to do. This is my school so if you want to continue standing there you better not get in my way." I talked back. This is exactly why many teachers need to be replaced. They can't really order me around. I'm the one who's supposed to do that. That way Paul's life gets a thousand times harder.** I'm a genius**.

I strolled inside the classroom, passed by a glaring mrs. Dodds. I stopped when I spotted a girl smiling at me. She has curly, blonde hair, a tan but flawless complexion, and startling grey eyes that are very intimidating. She didn't look like any of the kids who study here, especially with her worn out jeans and faded t-shirt. Although, she looks pretty without makeup.

I turned around and started walking towards her. I could feel all eyes staring at me like a bomb going to detonate at any moment.

_What is this girl staring at? Honestly, she's smiling at me after I insulted the teacher. Who does that?_

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm the new scholar here. Mr. Blofis, the school director, informed me that I'll meet you here!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, you're the new scholar?"

"Yes, nice to meet you, Percy Jackson? Your father told me your name."

I smiled. What was Paul thinking giving me the same classes with Wise girl? Idiot. This scholar of his wouldn't last another day. Getting rid of her is too easy.

I turned and looked at the guy sitting beside her.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that you're in my seat. If I were you, I'll move out of that before I do it for you." I snapped. "And you too." I pointed to the girl in the next seat."You don't expect my friend to stand forever do you? Move!"

I waited impatiently as the two scrambled off their seats. I sat down and smirked at Miss scholar beside me. She smiled back.

"So, our first lesson is about roman empire. Augustus Ceasar was able to achieve peace for Rome after many years of war. But the emperors after him was not as successful and this lead to the fall of the roman empire. Eventually, a new empire was born after that. Can you name that empire Mr. Jackson?"

I almost jumped out of the seat. I looked at mrs. Dodds. I have no idea what she's talking about. She was definitely calling me on purpose to get back at me for humiliating her. Yeah right.

"did I gave you permission to ask me that question?" I glared at her.

She looked like she was about to explode when someone raised their hand.

"Yes ms. Chase?" mrs. Dodds pointed to Annabeth.

"Well, after the fall of the roman empire, the westen part was the only one affected. The other side of rome formed what they call the Byzantine empire." Annabeth smiled at mrs. Dodds.

"Very, good. Now moving on." She turned to the board and started jotting down notes on the board.

I sat back down. I turned to the scholar beside me.

"So, I guess it's your hobby to just throw ridiculous information and kiss up to every old lady that tells you what to do?"

She laughed "Yes, although you made it sound way more amusing than it is. I just study and follow my teachers so, you know, I can go to a good college."

"Yeah, I forgot, you're the poor scholar girl. So tell me, how exactly did you end up here, wise girl?"

"well, I was signing up to scholarships to other schools, I was attending a student conference when I met Mr. Blofis. He said that I should take a test here. When I passed, he said I was a scholar. My father basically took care of everything else."

Weird. Paul has never made scholarship here that easy. I'm pretty sure that it must have taken longer than that.

"Whatever, I'm sure you'll find this school a living nightmare. You may have passed the entrance test, but that doesn't mean you belong here. These school is for rich kids who can actually pay the school. They're not helping by taking in the likes of you." I pointed to her like she was a sack of dirty laundry.

But instead she just smiled. "We'll see"

The rest of the lesson was a blur. I didn't really listen to mrs. Dodds. When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and turned to the door.

"Bye, seaweed brain, see you at lunch!" Annabeth walked out the doors.

"Seaweed brain?" I looked at grover.

He shrugged. "She's weird. Did you see how she kept smiling? I've never seen someone so nice after you insult her."

I frowned. She must be harder to get rid than I thought. Well, I guess I could use a challenge.

"Come on, I've got a fly to swat."

* * *

***Percy is kind of very arrogant which I don't think I'll change. It's just fun to write! Please review and crticize. I need help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't know if I should add this, but I hope you like it. Please review if you want to see Piper and Jason in here. I don't think I'll add Hazel and Frank since there'll be too many characters. I'm also not gonna make this Thalico(thaliaxnico) but if you want to just tell me. This isn't very exciting but it's to introduce Annabeth. Anyway, if you like this, I will post more, but I really enjoy Percy's POV.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on a book I've read about romance so I definitely don't own anything.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

**I've never seen a school so big! I kept walking around and around and around but I can't still believe I'm studying at such a prestigious school!**

I went to the library this morning and they have the widest assortment of not just books but movies and computers as well. The science lab were stocked from top to bottom with the latest microscopes, varying sizes of beakers and dozens of chemicals glowing inside a test tube. And don't even get me started on the school's architecture!

I feel like a kid on a candy store. I chided myself. Come on, I'm the scholar here so I better look serious and studious. I came here to study, learn and help others. I don't have time to be childish and have fun.

Ever since I was a little girl I have to step up on my own. My mother passed away while giving birth to me and my father and I have a bitter relationship because of that. Of course it's my fault. I was the one who's supposed to make my father proud being the first child, but all he sees is a girl he never wanted to take care of.

I don't really care if my dad is proud of me or not. But I know I have to make it on my own. My dad married my stepmom when I was 6, and now I have 2 little brothers who make my life a living hell.

_"Whatever, I'm sure you'll find this school a living nightmare. You may have passed the entrance test, but that doesn't mean you belong here. These school is for rich kids who can actually pay the school. They're not helping by taking in the likes of you."_

_Percy Jackson. _When I first saw him, he's definitely a troublemaker. With his raven black hair, piercing green eyes and an athletic build, no wonder everyone is so intimidated by him. His looks, his actions, they fit all the descriptions Mr. Blofis told me. Of course.

But if he thinks I'm intimidated. If he thinks I will leave this school just because of a couple of insults. No. Never. I've seen more nightmares scarier than this. And besides, I have a mission to accomplish.

_Sorry Percy, but you picked on the wrong girl to mess with. I'm gonna stick to you like a stain that just won't come off. You won't know what hit you._

I rounded a corner as I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. It's been two hours since I last seen Percy. Mr. Blofis called me about Percy and his friends. Grover, he's nice, we'll probably get along well. Nico, He's still young so he might get shy with me but it doesn't matter. It's Thalia I'm worried about. She's stubborn, impatient and very scary if you get her angry. But most of all I've met Thalia before and she knows me.

Me and Thalia have been very close childhood friends. Me, Thalia and Luke. But when I became older we grew apart, probably because I became busy with myself when my dad got married. But it was mostly because of Luke, and no, there aren't any love triangle involved. Maybe.

As I entered the cafeteria I spotted Percy and his friends sitting and laughing. Well, his friends were sitting and laughing, Percy was just sipping his juice and looking bored as usual. Thank goodness Thalia wasn't there. She will guess that I'm planning something and blew my cover.

_ring, riiiiinngg!, "Umm, hello?"_ I said to my phone.

_"Have you seen him yet?" _ Mr. Blofis was talking.

_"Umm, yes, I'm heading over to his table right now. Although I'm not sure how I can get his attention. This guy is rude."_

_"You just have to convince him he can trust you, so you might as well start with his friends. Then try and be there for him, he might warm up to you."_

_"Understood, but how do I know if it worked?"_

_"If he starts to talk to you personally."_

_"Alright, I'll hang up now. Wish me luck!" _I put my phone inside my pocket and walk through the cafeteria, putting a smile to my face. I arrived at their table. And when I say table I mean personal hang-out. The chairs were totally customized with cushions and armrests, and the table were huge and full of food and boy stuff. I cleared my throat.

They all glared at me.

_So much for making friends._

"HI guys! I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm the new scholar here. Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? I really need people to talk about our activities here in school."

"Yeah, you see, we don't really accept loser scholars here. We do have standards when we make friends, don't you? Oh, of course, you don't have any friends. Why don't you sit with the other nerds over there? they don't have a reputation you can ruin." Percy pouted as if he was really sorry for me.

_Just be patient Annabeth, this things take time._

I laughed. "Oh, sorry. You just seemed so approachable, you know, and you seem to be a little bored. Besides, I'm sure you could use some company from someone who actually has brains."

His other friends glanced at me. "No offense to you guys." I said sweetly.

"None taken" Grover just shrugged. Nico, on the other hand scowled and started picking his food. I decided to take the chance. I shoved Percy to the side and sat down.

"Hey!" Percy was definitely not used to people not following him. "Who do you think you are?"

I shrugged. "What?" I looked at him as though I've done this many times before. I laid down my tray and started eating. Before Percy could protest again I spoke up.

"So Grover, you and Percy have always been bestfriends?"

"Yes! We've been friends ever since he moved here! He's the best! I remember one time, this students were bullying me, Percy came and was like "do that or face the wrath of my dad" and all of them sprinted out like maniacs, right perce?" Grover looked excitedly at Percy.

Percy just nodded.

"Oh, well how about you Nico, how long have you known Percy?" I decided to keep the conversation going.

He shrugged. "Forever, I guess. I'm kinda his cousin."

I looked at Percy, then I looked at Nico. Well, I guess I see some resemblance.

"Well, you and Percy must have a lot in common right?"

"Nah, I'm more on the dark side. I prefer being alone." He doesn't seem to want to talk anymore.

"Oh, so I guess Percy is pretty popular huh?" I nudged Percy, he scowled.

"Yeah, I guess."

I leaned forward. His friends aren't that hard to talk to, I just need them to talk about Percy.

"So what do you usually do in common? You know, how you hang out and stuff?"

Grover seemed excited. "Oh, we do lots of stuff. I usually like being outside, but Nico doesn't." He frowned."Percy just enjoys being in the beach."

I raised an eyebrow."The beach huh?"

Percy's eyebrows started to get all scrunched up.

"Yeah, his father used to take him there." Nico said absentmindedly.

Grover smiled. "Yeah, it's like his happy place, where you know, you can forget your problems?"

"Mr. Blofis used to take Percy in the beach?" I asked.

Percy stood up. He slammed his bag down the table and crumpled the coke can."No, and it's none of your business _wise girl_."

I stood up too. "What's your problem with your dad? You use his name all the time yet you're still ungrateful? Stop being such a seaweed brain!

"Well, since this place is full of scholar rats who keeps sniffing on other people's business, I should go somewhere that is less polluted, though I'm pretty sure the dumpster is better than here." He sneered then walked off.

"What's wrong with him?

Grover started to say something but Nico stopped him. "We've said enough." Then he looked at me. "You should leave."

They both left and the bell rang for the next class.

I went to class needing to apologize when I bumped on someone.

* * *

***If you don't understand why Paul called Annabeth, that's because you're not supposed to. Just pointing the obvious here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I don't really know how I should tell the story. Anyway here's the new chapter in Percy's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

** PERCY's POV(starting from the start of lunch)**

I walked out the classroom and trudged to the hall. I can't help but think about the new scholar. I also can't help but be irritated by Paul.

There's one reason why she would be so nice to me, Paul must have talked to her. He must have made sure she's ready for me and my insults.

Well, she can't hold out that long. If I'm right, she's probably itching to get out of here, or to get rid of me.

Unfortunately, she can't.

"Hey, man, where are you sitting at lunch?" Grover asked.

"The usual. With the other guys."

Okay, here at school, I run the place like what I said. And I also said that I make friends just to use them for popularity. Which is why, at lunch, there are three tables that I usually sit at.

One is with cheerleaders, school singers, or most of the popular girls with their boyfriends. Not that I need a girlfriend. I actually never wanted one, though I admit I date a lot, but they're just dates. I don't need anyone nagging me and asking me about what I'm doing all day, and I especially don't need anyone clinging to me like a sick puppy. I just sit there to be popular with girls.

So the other table is with some of the jocks or football captains, pretty much all the popular guys. They're not my friends. I'm pretty sure they don't consider me a friend either. They are all probably jealous of me because I run this school and I'm practically the richest and most popular. They only hang out with me so that they can be popular too, or that they won't have to endure my insults. Well, if they're using me, then I'm using them too.

And the last table is with Grover and my cousins who go here. I know I said I'm using them, and it's true, but there's one other reason why. I need to be friends with them so I can make sure they don't spread any rumors about me. Well, maybe I'm also friends with Thalia because I can count on her taking on people I don't have time to deal with. But I'm pretty sure I'll deal with wise girl myself. They are the people who really knew about me.

"Oh, well, see you after school I guess." Grover went to a table were Nico(my cousin) already sat. I turned and walked to another table filled with guys in football uniform.

"Hey Percy! Over here!" Travis motioned at the seat beside him. He, Connor, Chris and his girlfriend Clarisse were sitting at the table. Clarisse isn't a boy, but she acts like one and she doesn't like to sit with the cheerleaders, so she sits here with her boyfriend, Chris.

"What's up?" I said nonchalantly. I was really still thinking on ways to get rid of the scholar.

"Oh, nothing much. What about you? I heard you had a scene this morning, what's that about?"

I shrugged. "I didn't like the new teacher."

"Yeah, we get that, you insulted her, but there's something I want to know, how are you and that little scholar?"

I frowned. _What is he implying? There's nothing up except for the usual hate and discrimination I have with scholars._

"You know, the normal. I've been trying to get rid of her all day, but she isn't one to crack, stupid scholar."

Clarisse huffed. "Sounds to me like the punk is giving you a hard time? Maybe the little rat hit you on the soft spot?"

"You wish. When I'm done with her, she's going to be sorry she stepped into my school."

"Yeah, there's that, but you got to admit, she's pretty, right?" Travis waved his eyebrows at me.

_What?_

"Ugh, seriously Travis? Do you even have standards with girls?" I gagged.

"What are you talking about? Clearly you haven't noticed her hair? Have you ever seen something so luxurious in color?" Connor stared at me.

"Yeah, and her physique? She's obviously way more athletic than any other girl I know, plus she's smarter too." Travis high-fived Connor.

I rolled my eyes. How could they possibly be talking about this? I will never,_ ever_, see_ her_, or any girl for that matter, as someone worth my attention. And besides, I'm pretty sure when she sees these two ridiculous, sorry excuse for guys flirting with her, she'll run away screaming...wait a minute.

I glanced back at them. "Oh really? You seem to really like her a lot, so why don't you court her?"

Connor and Travis both stared at me. "No way man, we're not doing your dirty job of getting rid of her. She doesn't look like a nice girl to me."

"Yeah, and besides, Katie will kill me." Travis shuddered. "Why don't you pursue her yourself?"

I laughed, "Are you kidding me? All day, I've been showing her how much I hate her, and you want me to suddenly pursue her? You're even more stupid than I thought."

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think simple pranks and insults will make her leave. She seems too stubborn for that. And truthfully, you don't know anything much about her."

I frowned. He's right. I have no Idea who I'm dealing with. If I want to get rid of her, I need to find her weakness. So how exactly am I going to make sure she spends a little time with me? Not in this table, Clarisse is way too intimidating. I stood up.

"Be right back." I walked across the cafeteria to another table.

"Hey Percy!" Grover seemed excited. No surprise, he was always this friendly.

I sat down on the opposite side. Grover was sitting beside Nico, who didn't really paid me attention. For a twelve year old, he creeps me out.

"So, how was the plan with your little wise girl?" Grover teased.

I glanced up. "Don't call her "my little wise girl" and first of all, my plan is to get rid of her from my school. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Nico sighed. "Is this about the new scholar again? I don't know why you get so worked up with her. It's not like you have to get rid of her to be happy."

"It's exactly like that. Don't you see? She was definitely Paul's star student here. If I got her to quit, Paul can never fufill his promise."

Grover frowned. "What promise?"

"You know, when he promised my mom that he'll make this school for kids who deserve to study, not just those with money(weird, it rhymes.)."

"I still don't get it. It's not like you can make your mom divorce Paul. Face it Percy, they're not getting back together." Nico replied

I don't know if I should be mad at Nico. Maybe not. He's right after all. It's creepy that a twelve year old says that but honestly, the best thing I can do is make Paul angry. I can't ruin their relationship. I want to but I can't.

"Hi guys! I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm the new scholar here. Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? I really need people to talk about our activities here in school." Annabeth suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Great. Now I have to watch out before Grover says something undeniably stupid about me and my "family issues". This is exactly why I have to be friends with him. I have to get rid of Annabeth fast before she discovers something she can use against me. My plan did not work out.

"Yeah, you see, we don't really accept loser scholars here. We do have standards when we make friends, don't you? Oh, of course, you don't have any friends. Why don't you sit with the other nerds over there? they don't have a reputation you can ruin." I pouted my lips but I kept my eyes full of hate.

_Just leave, come on, what kind of person takes that as a welcoming gesture?_

"Oh, sorry. You just seemed so approachable, you know, and you seem to be a little bored. Besides, I'm sure you could use some company from someone who actually has brains. No offense to you guys."She said sweetly.

_Seriously? This girl is really starting to tick me off._

"None taken" Grover just shrugged. Nico, on the other hand scowled and started picking his food. Nico doesn't seem to like Annabeth, but Grover is just too nice.

I was about to throw another insult but she did something unexpected, shoved me then sat right next to me.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?"

"What?" She started eating like she owned the place. I looked at her in part anger, part awe. I can't believe she just sits here like she owned the place! Then again, I can't believe she stood up too me. This girl always surprises me. I have to make sure I keep that part of awe under wraps.

"So Grover, you and Percy have always been bestfriends?" She and Grover started talking. I didn't keep track on their conversation. Although I really should. But I was so mad at her right now I couldn't speak.

I don't know, I feel like my stomach is dancing inside me that I'm going to puke. My brain kept thinking of how mad I was. She isn't supposed to be here. I want her gone. Who does she think she is, shoving me around? Aarggh! And now I can even speak up. I'm going to punish her for whatever she's doing to me.

"So what do you usually do in common? You know, how you hang out and stuff?"

Grover seemed excited. "Oh, we do lots of stuff. I usually like being outside, but Nico doesn't." He frowned."Percy just enjoys being in the beach."

I snapped back to reality. This needs to stop. But I still haven't found my voice. I should be talking right now, insulting her. Demanding she leave this school. My school. Paul is so gonna regret sending her here.

"The beach huh?"

"Yeah, his father used to take him there." Nico said absentmindedly.

Grover smiled. "Yeah, it's like his happy place, where you know, you can forget your problems?"

"Mr. Blofis used to take Percy in the beach?" She asked.

I stood up. This escalated too quickly. She is not supposed to know those stuff. I glanced a look at my "friends" and crumpled my coke can.

"No, and it's none of your business _wise girl_."

She frowned as if in shock, then stood up. "What's your problem with your dad? You use his name all the time yet you're still ungrateful? Stop being such a seaweed brain!

I was shocked. This girl was so nice from the past hours I knew her. Smiling, talking to me after all I've said. I thought she was different. I shook my head.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Well, since this place is full of scholar rats who keeps sniffing on other people's business, I should go somewhere that is less polluted, though I'm pretty sure the dumpster is better than here." I walked out the cafeteria.

Hopefully, nothing else could go wrong.

The rest of the classes was a blur. I can't stop thinking about our conversation, and what happened to me that time. I am so gonna make her life miserable here. Thankfully, I don't have any classes the same with Grover and Nico. I'm pretty sure a huge beating is in order.

"Okay, class dismissed. Be sure to submit your papers in the morning." Mr. Brunner wheeled out the classroom. He was one teacher I actually liked that I respect him, though he was crippled and walks with a wheelchair.

As I come out, I was dreading to see Annabeth. I'm worried that I'll froze again and she could make me look weak. That is not good for my reputation. I have to think about what happened back there. I shouldn't let my guard slip away like that. I lifted my chin, staightened my back, and walked to my car. I don't like driving in the morning so I let my driver drive. But I like driving home from school, it feels free.

As I opened the car door, I felt a sharp tap on my right shoulder. I froze. I started to turn my head around.

_Please don't be her, Please don't be her, Please don't be her...Snap out of it Percy! She's supposed to be the one who's afraid!_

I set a hard and angry look as I turned around. It wasn't her.

Thalia was looking at me with a calculating gaze I swear it was scary. Her black hair reached her shoulders with sharps yet her whole hair was incredibly glossy. Her eyebrows were scrunched together like something serious is about to happen. Whatever, she's always like this.

"We need to talk."

I folded my arms. "What about?"

She looked at me questioningly. "Annabeth."

I sighed. Okay, I'm trying to get rid of her and I know she's a scholar and all, but why is everyone talking about her?

"What could possibly so important Thalia? And why weren't you at lunch today? Not that I care you know." I don't care really, I was just wondering.

"Look, I'm just here to ask you something important, and to warn you."

"What is that?" I'm getting angry know. Yeah, I'm extremely impatient and stubborn.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

I stepped back. What? Not this again. I thought I made it pretty clear that I _don't want her._

"No! Of course not! Why would you even think of that?"

"Just don't, okay? Don't fall in love with her. Get rid of her if you want but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to fall in love with her."

"Yeah, no kidding. Why would I want to fall in love with wise girl?"

But Thalia just turned around and stomped back. I obviously am not falling in love with anyone, and the person who will make me won't be someone as stubborn and irritating as miss scholar.

Yet part of me wonders how long I can keep myself under wraps.

* * *

***Writing is exhausting! Sorry guys, I am having a serious writer's block and don't know where I am going to be headed. But I definitely know how this will end. Please give me time to think and be patient. Thank you and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, first of all, thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, followed and read my story. Sorry I was late on updating, but guess what? I don't have school for four days! (fire the imaginary fireworks)

So anyway, here's chapter 4 in Percy's POV. I really planned on only writing Percy's POV, but I thought maybe you guys wanna hear Annabeth's side of the story. But I decided it might give away too much of the plot on why percy shouldn't like Annabeth. Or have you guessed it already? It's really very obvious.

Okay, long story short. NO MORE ANNABETH POV. COMMENT IF YOU STILL WANT. thanks!

disclaimer: I don't own the story..yada..yada..yada..

* * *

I drove through the road slowly, taking my time. I like driving. It feels like time slows down and it doesn't matter where I'm going. It's like I could forget all my problems at once.

_"Here." he handed me a black and fancy fountain pen._

_"What is this?" I examined the pen I was holding in my meaty fingers._

_"A fountain pen." oh, you don't say? Even if I'm only three and is still in preschool I could tell._

_I looked up my dad with questioning eyes. If living with him taught me anything, it is that everything he has done is for me and my benefit._

_Green eyes met green. I couldn't have been more right and obvious by saying my dad looks exactly like me, or I look exactly like my dad, whatever. We have the same hair, eyes, skin, and even my sarcastic sense of humor I get from him. If someone asks dad if I were his son I'll probably tell him to go to the surgeon and have his eyes replaced._

_He looked down at me sadly but he still smiled. He raised his hand and patted down my messy hair. I pouted, it usually means he's going to tell me something he won't explain._

_"It's something to remember me by." He said._

_I frowned. How could I forget dad? I honestly didn't understand that time why dad was so sad and lost._

_I remember he took me to the beach again. Montauk. Me, mom and dad. We stayed there for only a few hours. The water was the best. Cool and perfect for the summer heat. We checked in the same cabin as always. I read dad's book on mythology, and named my pen Anaklumos(riptide) the current that takes you by surprise. Mom and dad went inside the cabin while I fished for hidden sand dollars, a game dad invented for me._

_I found at least 5 pieces, and I went inside to show it to dad._

_Mom and dad were in the bedroom fighting. I saw my mom crying and my dad trying to comfort her. Mom showed dad something, but it was too dark too see, but it was small. Dad shook his head, then he headed out the door._

_He was surprised to see me there, but he wasn't angry._

_"Where are you going?" I asked._

_He smiled. "It's okay. I'll be right back." He patted my hair again, then took me in his arms and hugged me._

_When he finally put me down, he walked through the door._

_"Don't lose the pen okay?" He gave me a little wave. I waved back. Then he was gone._

_Mom then went outside too. "Where's your father?" She sniffed. I pointed to the door. I noticed her hands were shaking. "We're leaving." She went back inside._

_I frowned. "But, dad isn't back yet." I walked through the room and saw mom stuffing our clothes into a suitcase. "He's not coming back." She finally said._

_I held back my tears. "He said he was coming back."_

_My mom shook her head. "No. He's not Percy. You're dad already said goodbye." She finished packing and ppicked up the suitcase. "And now we have to go."_

_I cried. "No, we can't go, we're gonna leave dad-"_

_"He's not coming back, we have to leave before it gets too dark." She said in a soft voice, but you can definitely tell it's a command. She means it._

_I was four years old. I cried all the way in the car._

_And I never, ever, went to the beach again._

I stepped on the gas and swerved to the left. I stopped by the huge mansion that takes up most of the soil in this stupid village. I opened the car door and went outside.

The whole place was so quiet and lonely. Ever since Paul decided to cut our maids from 100 to 50, the "house" isn't really the happiest place on earth.

I stepped on the marble staircase and pushed the huge double doors. "I'm hooome!" I yelled.

No answer. Whatever. It was always like this. Paul leaves for work right after I go to school. Mom usually busies herself going to the publishing house to write on her latest novel. And all the staff has probably gone to rest. The only time it feels lively is when mom and Paul comes home, which I don't really look forward to. I walked and entered the kitchen.

I found a note attached to the fridge. _Back at 6, dinner's on the table. Paul._

I went to the dining room and saw the whole table full of food.

As I ate, I wondered on Thalia's warnings this afternoon. _Don't fall in love with her._

Why shouldn't I fall in love with her? Well, first there's my reputation gone for good if I date the scholar rat, also my so called friends. Oh, and I probably would lose the power over my school and Mrs. Dodds would torture me, and I won't be able to torture Paul anymore. So of course I can't fall in love.

But seriously, those are all too obvious reasons. Thalia's not the kind of person to pay attention to stupid things like that. So what else is there about wise girl that I didn't know about?

I walked up my room and opened my door. I sighed. All day I could finally feel my mask slipping and I have no care to put it back on. I entered and opened the windows.

A lot of people knew me as the rich and popular kid who is also very rude and does nothing but trouble, but I know that is only part of who I am. I invented this mask when my dad left, and I only let myself see me underneath.

First off, I have dyslexia and ADHD. My eyesight is also horrible and I have to wear contacts, but I do have glasses just in case. All the teachers knew this about me, but my classmates don't so I make sure the teachers don't tell anyone. Also, me being such a troublemaker hides my ADHD, since they think I am only trying to distract the teacher again.

I stretched on my bed and removed my contacts. It always feels a lot better when I wear my glasses, though I will never let anyone see me like this.

I rinsed off and changed my clothes. I put on my glasses and reached over my study table to get something noone could've imagine I would use-a book.

Fine, you can stare all you want but I have always loved reading, although it was very hard. My mom reads to me everyday because of my dyslexia. When I was 5 I didn't want her to read to me anymore, but it only lead to me reading by myself.

I opened the book and words immediately flew inside my head. Phrases that I don't usually understand, but when I do, I found myself sitting near the beach again, no matter how far it is.

_And the imperial votaress passed on,_  
_In maiden meditation, fancy-free._  
_Yet marked I where the bolt of Cupid fell:_  
_It fell upon a little western flower,_  
_Before milk-white, now purple with love's wound,_  
_And maidens call it Love-in-idleness._

I was interrupted by a frustrating ringing noise. A doorbell.

I put back the book on my desk and exchanged my glasses for my contacts. I ran downstairs.

Paul was usually where he goes when he arrives from work, in the sofa watching the news. A maid offers him coffee and takes his bag and coat.

"Arrived early?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't have much work today."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. I even think you have been very busy these days."

He raised his eyebrows. "You have a question for me?"

"Who was that scholar you enrolled in my school?"

"Ah, Annabeth Chase, I met her at a student conference in the summer. Excellent student, passed the entrance test and well, she earned the title of a scholar."

"I want her gone."

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I said I want her kicked out of my school. Give her a scholarship somewhere else, but I can't stand stuck ups walking in the same building as me."

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't. I've already enrolled her to Goode and transferring in the middle of the school year will only add additional problems. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get fond of her." He winked at me.

Ugghh, not another one. "Look, I don't want her in my school and I can't stand her obnoxiousness. Besides, I'll only make her life miserable for a whole year if you don't transfer her soon."

"Please Percy. Just give her a chance. Look, just stay with her for a month and if you still think she's horrible-for reasonable reasons-then I'll transfer her. I really think you two will get along, just don't be so hard on her. She's had more pain than you thought." Paul begged. "Plus, she also has dyslexia and ADHD."

I groaned. "Fine!" I stomped outside my house and into my car. Well, if Paul won't get rid of her then I will. I won't stand a month with that loser scholar. And we having the same disorders doesn't mean we have the same pain.

I speed up the road, swerving around cars. I'm pretty sure I'm over limit but I don't really care about that. Somewhere the road turns to gravel and I'm slowing down.

I stepped outside and walked angrily, kicking stones and trash along the way.

"Stupid school...stupid Paul...stupid wise girl." I muttered until I felt sand caught up in my slippers.

Great, I'm at the place I never wanted to see again. The beach.

The whole place was empty. Probably because it was getting late and the sky is cloudy. The water is probably too cold to swim today. I walked to the shore and felt the water touch my toes. Cold. I thought back to the time when the water felt cool and perfect.

_We have to leave. He's not coming back._

My hands went to my pockets. I took out two things that I find myself to always carry wherever I go. On my left hand I hold the five sand dollars I found that day. I didn't had a chance to show them to dad. He'll probably give me five bucks. I don't need it now. I'm rich.

One by one I throw them into the sea, each one for each of my problems.

one, _for Paul._

two, _for wise girl._

three, _for mom._

four, _for dad._

five, _for that stupid fight._

I threw the last sand dollar, but I knew I need a lot more than that if I would solve any of this.

I looked at my right hand and found my pen, Anaklumos, the current that takes you by surprise, and before you knew it you are swept out by the sea.

_I couldn't be more surprised by that night._

Instead of throwing it I dropped it, then I started walking away. I only took a few steps when rain started to pour down.

_The sea really wants to me to be swept._

I broke down and started crying. For the first time I allowed my mask to completely slip away, and now I am utterly vulnerable, and the rain continued to pour down.

Just like when I was four years old.

I covered my face with my hands as I sit on the shore, rocking myself back and forth, making weird noises as I cry.

I finally noticed that time that the rain is no longer touching me.

* * *

*I hate making Percy cry but it's part of the story. Actually it just came to me. I really just write my story on the spot. Review please! I promise I'll try to make the story better.

*On a happier note: it's teacher's day in our country. Happy **teacher's** day to all! a shoutout to any teacher who read this. Thank you so much! hugs and kisses to you!

*Bad news: I failed to get ahold of the House of Hades! UGGGHH! The bookstore was completely out! I really need my dose of Percy! Where are you House of Hades?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I have to say sorry about chapter 4. I was writing it at 11 am and my mind is like, part asleep.** Just to clarify a few things, if you find the story confusing well, read this, if not then just skip it.**

Annabeth POV-I wasn't really supposed to post a chapter on her POV but I thought it might make the story more interesting. First of, you're not supposed to know why Paul called her, and who was the person she bumped into after lunch. Let's just wait until Percy discovers those things, though it might take a while.

Chapter 4-First of, percy only found 5 sand dollars ok? I forgot to rewrite, sorry. Percy wears glasses, but not the nerdy kind, just normal reading glasses. You don't have to imagine him in glasses since he wears contacts anyway. I promise I will not make percy cry again. I hate making percy cry.

**I'm too lazy to reread the chapters so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes. Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own this! or any other story.

* * *

_-Where was I? Ok, here it goes..._

The rain stopped falling on me, and I looked up.

It stopped raining.

I wiped my face with my shirt and dried my hands with a towel I kept in the car. I took a few breathes to calm myself.

_one _

_two_

_three_

I opened the car door and continued to exhale.

_four_

_fi-_

"Percy! Wait!"

_What the?_

I turned around slowly and tried to get a glimpse on where the irritating voice came from and-

_Oh no.._

"Percy wait! we need to talk!"

I turned my head back to my car and tried to slide in the driver's seat undetected and simply drive away from all this when a hand grabbed my shoulder and jerked me away.

"Hey! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

She released my hand and hold out her left hand revealing a black fountain pen.

"You lost your pen."

I rolled my eyes. _For goodness's sake, this is what's bothering her?_

"Oh, thank you. I don't know what to do without a fountain pen. You're my hero." I said sarcastically.

She looked down on her slippers. "I thought this is important to you."

I groaned. "It was."_ Paul is so gonna get toast for telling you this._

She shook her head as if reading my thoughts. "Your mom told me about this."

_As if that made me feel better. Great. Now she has mom and Paul on her side? What's next, Clarisse backing her up_ too?

"What are you doing here?"

She shifted in her slippers and started biting her lower lip. "I wanted to say sorry. I honestly didn't know Paul wasn't you real dad. He never told me. Although it might be obvious since you don't really look like him."

Somehow this conversation isn't making me feel any better. Thank goodness she didn't see me crying like a lunatic. That would've been very embarrassing. Though, I prefer people not seeing me with puffy red eyes.

"Well, if that's all, then I have some more important business to take care of." I started to turn back to my car.

"Look I know this will be very unusual and ridiculous for you but.." She pushed her hair back. This is the first time I saw her with her hair down, and she was only wearing a shirt and shorts. She looked beauti-horrible, very very horrible.

"Can we just be friends?" She hold out her hand and looked at me pleadingly.

_Should I? No. This is exactly what I was avoiding from her. No, we can't be friends, I'm the rich one and she's the scholar, it's not supposed to happen._

I was about to choose from the very many options I have to humiliate her. I could laugh at her face, slap her hand or just turn around and drive away from all this nonsense when..

_Well, if I were friends with her, it would be way easier to get rid of her. Right now I'm her enemy and I am struggling. I need a change of position. I need a way to know about her the way she knows about me. And being friends with her just gives me the opportunity. Perfect. Have I told you I'm a genius?_

I faced her and straightened my posture, plastering a smile on my face. "Why not?"

She smiled at me and we shook hands.

"Well." She started saying while tucking a hair behind her ear."I should be going."

"No wait," I said. I took her hand and led her beside the car. I opened the door and waved my hand inside. "We're friends, aren't we?" I said wearing a smile I used to reserve for my "dates".

"No, I can't possibly.." She shook her head and started to walk away.

I grabbed her and jerked her nearer. Just doing what she did to me.

"Nope, I insist. If you want us to be friends, you have to trust me." I motioned to the seat again.

She sighed. "Fine." She went inside the car and I closed the door.

_Well, so much for wise girl. She went inside a trap._

* * *

* Sorry for the short chapter but I have a different story that I have to update. I cut this chapter in half but don't worry, I'll post chapter 6 tomorrow. PM me for questions. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Nah, you've had enough of this. This is Percy's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own all of this.

* * *

_So much for wise girl, she went inside a trap..._

I slammed the door shut and went into the driver's seat. The sky has cleared up, though some clouds still hang on to the sky, waiting to rain on my parade.

I'm pretty sure they won't.

I stepped on the gas and started driving. Beside me, Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. She definitely did not expect this when she asked for us to be friends.

_Well, she was the one who wanted to be friends, _I thought. _Friends it is._

I cleared my throat. "So, where exactly are we supposed to be going?"

She put on a smile on her face but her eyes told me she was nowhere near enjoying this."I really should be heading home."

I nodded, a smirk playing on my lips. "Sure, which way?" She motioned to the street on the left.

As I drive, I decided this was the best time to ask her questions. "So, where did you and Paul met? You seem to be very close?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"At a student conference, he was one of the lecturers." Yeah, I get that part. But I mean, how can a student be so close to a teacher she has never met before? I looked at her for a second and she was staring into the road, her eyes avoiding mine.

I removed my gaze. She is so not making a fool out of me.

"So when did you meet again?" I shot back.

I couldn't see her face but I'm sure she's frowning. "We didn't meet again after that." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really? So you're telling me that at a conference, you met a school director, and after one conversation he gave you a scholarship and told you about his personal life even though you barely knew each other?" I kept my eyes on the road, but I made sure every word was directed to her.

"Okay, first of all, I frequent student conferences and it's not his first time being a lecturer, so I guess it's not our first meeting. Second, when he offered me a scholarship, he filled me in about the school I _might_ be attending, and of course he included some details about you, you do study there right?" She glared pointedly at me.

"Whoa, I'm just asking. Clearly you're way too serious about this scholarship and stuff. You're such a wise girl." I smirked at my comment.

"Whatever, just take that road on the right and get me home." She snapped. I can't believe she can get so heated up with such simple questions.

I smiled. _Time to do Plan B._

I stepped on the gas and swerved to the left.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She screamed.

"Relax, I'm just taking a little detour."

"Turn this car right now or I'll...I'll.."

"You'll what?" I turned my head and looked at her. I have never seen someone so furious my entire life. Her eyebrows were all scrunched together, her teeth gritting, and blood rushing to her cheeks. With her only wearing a plain shirt, blue shorts and flip-flops, I admit, she kinda looked cute.

"Turn this car right now or I swear I'm gonna skin you alive!" She clenched her fists.

"Okay first of all." I said, waving my index finger at her. "This is my car, so don't get bossy over who gets to choose where to drive. Second, why don't you just relax and have fun? You're acting like an old lady." With that final insult, she lunged at me.

Okay, normally guys find it awesome when cute girls throw themselves at you. But right now, we're in a moving car, and I'm not the kind of guy that enjoys getting tackled.

We fought for the wheel. "Turn around!" She screamed. "Stop bossing me around!" I grumbled and yanked the wheel. We veered off the road as we fought and screamed. We continued to fight until we heard a loud _"Bang"_

"Whoa, what happened? Oh my gods, is the car damaged?" Annabeth settled in her seat and started to grip her seatbelt furiously.

I laughed. The car was still moving, obviously not damaged. "I told you to calm down, besides, this car costs millions and its gonna break that easily? I'm so touch for your love of my car though. " I steered the car back on the road. I didn't recognize where we are, but thankfully the car has GPS.

"Percy, slow down." Annabeth scolded. I didn't really want to follow nagging scholars but the car was going too fast I'm afraid I left my stomach in the last couple of miles. I reached for the brakes.

_Oh no._

"Percy, slow down!" Annabeth screamed and glared at me. "We're seriously gonna get in trouble when the police themselves caught us, I'm pretty sure your "father"" She made air quotes."Won't get you out of this mess."

"Yeah, here's the thing, he's not my father, I don't care about getting in trouble, _**and I cannot put on the freakin' brakes okay? It's broken!**_" I yelled as I narrowly avoided a car.

We both let out frightened screams as a truck neared us. Fortunately, I swerved to the right and avoided the truck. Unfortunately, I lost control and the car sped through the road, and SLAM! It crashed through a railing and we flew into the lake.

This day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

*WOW! Sorry, this chapter is getting too long and I have to cut this second part again. So that makes Chapter 5, 6, and 7 all parts of a single chapter.

Good news: I have found the House of Hades! I read the first part(just the dedication, actually) and I already busted out laughing!

Makes me sigh for my hopeless dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This story has been posted for 12 days. Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

* * *

_I was standing near the beach, again. Seriously, where do these dreams come from? Somehow I was back to my three year old self. I looked at the scenery. The sun dipped down the water making purple and yellow ripples in the sea. The sand below my feet were silky and pristine, so white it might have been snow. I stood in the shore wearing a little t-shirt and shorts. And for some reason I was absolutely delighted._

_"Percy! Come here!"_

_I turned around and saw my mom. She was wearing a simple blue dress, her hair in a messy braid. She looked a thousand years younger, as if I was living in a different lifetime with her. She smiled at me genuinely and motioned me to come over._

_"Percy, get over here before I eat the whole cake!"_

_Suddenly, there was dad too, sitting and grinning at me like we never left. He never left. In real life, I probably would scream, slap him or tell him wherever he went that I certainly did not want him back, but unfortunately my toddler self giggled and run to his arms. Stupid me._

_"Noo! You can't eat my cake! It's mine!" I whined. He still smelled like the ocean. Calm, mysterious, and gentle._

_Suddenly, I recognized my dream, more like my flashback. It was my third birthday, obviously, but it was the best day of my life. My dad had taken a leave from his work, and mom had prepared food that could last at least three more birthdays. My feet splashed against the cold water and a spray of sweet summer air breathe into my lungs. It was the first time my dad took me to the beach._

_Unfortunately, the best day ever was cut short after that._

_I squealed and kicked the waters as I run around freely. I have never been free for a long time. Mom wouldn't let me much outside and going to trips(especially by plane) are very unlikely with her. She always kept me closed. And now, I was relishing every bit of this tiny freedom, a door that only opens when dad speaks up. He was the one who planned this, he always did._

_Unfortunately, his plan backfired._

_I run straight towards the waters, the sun's colors mesmerizing my three year old mind. "Idiot, idiot, idiot" I wanted to say, but of course I continued running._

_The floor beneath me quickly disappeared, the sweet air swept out of my lungs. I tried to stand up but I slipped, and in seconds I was drowning. I knew I shouldn't be afraid, this was in the past, and I know what will happen next is much more related to the present._

_My dad's strong arms scooped me up, like I was measly a toy he found floating in the water. I was scared, shivering, and frankly crying, but his expression was guarded and even more sadder than the sunset about to pass. My mom later took me and started speaking so fast I feel like she might faint due to lack of breathe._

_"Don't you ever do something like that!" She said and that was it. My birthday has officially ended._

_When I got home, I was still crying. I hugged my favorite stuffed toy and sat on my bed depressed, but I wasn't scared anymore. Of the water at least._

_"Look at what happened! I can't believe I let him out of my sight!" Mom cried. "It's okay, he wouldn't actually have drowned, Sally" I hear dad say._

_"This is all your fault, I should never have listened to your idea." I remember, this was the first time they had their "fights"._

_Apparently, my birthday wasn't the only thing that was cut short that day._

* * *

I am walking through a dirty, unfamiliar street, wearing dripping clothes, hungry, cold, during night, with a wise girl who wouldn't stop calling me a seaweed brain.

"This is all your fault! If only you didn't do something so stupid, as in kidnapping me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" and on and on and on.

Life has been better.

Okay, maybe I should start with us almost drowning.

The car rammed straight towards the water. Thank God, the car was sealed tight and we didn't got soaked immediately. We were still screaming as the car dropped like a rock into the bottom of the lake. Great, I was acting like my three year old self. I looked at Annabeth. She was pale.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. We have sunk at least two meters below the surface and I'm not sure if it's a good idea to open the windows.

"We have no choice, we have to get out of here and swim to the surface." She spoke so confidently I wonder if she was used to plunging to water using a million dollar car. I doubt it.

"Okay, I'll unlock the door and open it on three." I grabbed the handle, my other hand about to release the lock. The car has tilted sideways, my side of the door was facing the surface, so I'm pretty sure we should open this door alone. Although, I was pretty worried with what might a blast of water in the face felt like.

Annabeth climbed over my seat and reluctantly grabbed my shoulders. Her fingers were starting to shake yet her grip was as hard as steel.

"One." She said, I unlocked the door. I could feel the air getting consumed, our lungs sucking up any remaining moisture left. "Two." I turned the handle slightly, breathing in, preparing for the incoming water burst as we drop lower and lower.

"Three." We said in unison and we pushed the door open so quickly I didn't even have time to register the blast of water in my face. I just heard a loud burst and THUD! I was thrown to the back of the car. I opened my eyes and saw the light from the surface. Instinctively, I grasped Annabeth's hand and swam outside the door.

I managed to get outside the car, when I let go of Annabeth's hand. _Bad Idea. _Annabeth was still partly inside when the door-probably because of a wave or maybe an automatic function-slammed shut, hitting her in the head. I was left floating there, staring at the car floating downwards with the girl I hate trapped inside.

I swam after it. _Hey, I'm not that evil! _I managed to reach the car and grab the handle. it was stuck. Great, the door must have locked automatically. I have no idea what to do, I slammed my fist into the glass. _Crazy huh? _Well it didn't do any damage. I looked into the glass and saw Annabeth unconscious inside, going to die because of me, because of my stupidity.

I have nothing. I felt around in my pockets and felt something. _Anaklumos. _But what can a ballpoint pen do?

Out of desperation, I slammed it into the glass, repeatedly. A small chink formed, but with the rate we're sinking there's no time. I took out something from my other pocket. My cellphone. It was waterproof and very thin, I'm pretty sure if I slammed it it would break. I have no choice, I used all my force to break the glass. CRACK! The small chink became larger, only large enough for my hand to fit through. I reached in and unlocked the door.

I was running out of breath as I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her to the surface.

I was coughing, gasping, and merely choking all the water I managed to swallow during the "struggle".

I glanced at Wise girl. She was pale, cold, unconcious, and has a gash running across her forehead. I guess she looked better. I laid her on her back and checked her breathing. She wasn't. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Wake up Wise girl! You can't die on me right now!"

I was pretty sure it would be bed when I came home with her dead. And it will all be my fault. I know what I have to do except I'm not sure if I can.

_Then again, you've done a LOT more stupid things than this._

I sighed. I leaned in and tried to revive her.

With all my luck in the world, she opened her eyes just as our lips touch.

"What-cough-are-cough-you-cough-doing?-cough." She stuttered as water came out her mouth.

"I was just trying to give you mouth to mouth!" I quickly explained. We were both wet and soaked. Annabeth was shivering like she might get hypothermia. I felt a tingling in my mouth. I wiped my lips immediately.

"I don't need anything from you." She spat. She stood and started to angrily walk away. I followed her.

"Ugh, just so you know, I just happened to save your life down there." I pointed out. Gods, we almost died and she chose this time to be snappy.

"This is all you're fault! I was trying to say sorry and you tricked me!" She continued to stomp her foot. "Go away!"

I snapped. "This wouldn't have happened if you just trust me!"

"Trust you? You tried to kidnap me and you expect me to trust you? Are you insane?"

"Seriously, you're the one whose insane! You asked me to be your friend, then you go on ruining my car just because I took a little detour." Okay, I wasn't exactly going on a little detour. But hey! I wasn't gonna like dump her in the middle of nowhere and leave! Jeez, I was just trying to scare her and what? She freaks out and we're stuck in this stupid road.

"Whatever. I definitely don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to go home, forget this ever happened, and continue my scholarship without you ruining it!" She kicked a stone and glared at the road. Somehow I imagined she thought the stone was my face.

I looked around. The road in front of us was dirty and covered with mud. The lake we fell into was only a few meters away. Plants and a dozen more weeds grow at either side of the road. In the distance I could see the city lights, it's buildings dark as night has fallen. I looked back to where we came from. A gas station and a few worn down apartments, but no familiar houses. Where are we?

"Umm, I kinda think we're lost." Annabeth said, her voice suddenly worried.

"No kidding."

* * *

**Cut the chapter in half because it was too long. Sorry for the late update. I finished the House of Hades a few days ago and I think it changed my point of view completely. I wonder...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm going to finish the last chapter which I had to cut in half. All my chapters are only less than 2000 words, sorry. After I finish this I might not update for a while because exams are coming.(This might contain some swearing.)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

We have been walking for what? Hours? I have no idea, all I know is that I'm hungry and I really miss reading that book I left at my bedroom. I will probably kill myself if anyone finds out about that.

Let's just say that after we both found out we're lost (I don't know where we are since I went to Annabeth's place remember?) and Annabeth doesn't recognize this part of the city since she came from San Francisco and had just moved here a month ago(Bad luck huh?) we simply decided to head over where we came from and try our luck.

All the people we met aren't helpful either. There was only a handful of houses and I learned the hard way that they do not appreciate soaking wet teenagers asking for directions at night. I was still thinking of how I would rudely respond to that old lady when Annabeth pulled me away.

"Come on seaweed brain, let's ask other people for help!" She grabbed my shirt before that lady slammed the door in my face. I could tell we were not making progress.

We continued to walk through the dirty road, adding more mud in our slippers. Annabeth walked in front of me, while I followed her silently. It's not that I don't want to insult her right now, I already know she's ready to chop my head off for causing this. Lucky me. I could hear her growling under her breathe.

It was past 9 and there aren't a lot of people outside.

I sighed. Okay, this is my fault. Well, I'm not ready to admit entirely because I really didn't mean this to happen. Life sucks huh?

"We need to find a place to rest." Annabeth suddenly stopped that I almost crashed to her. I looked around, there were a bunch of old houses and apartments in this street were on, unfortunately, I do not have any money or ways to contact anyone since it got sunk at that lake with my car. I wonder what will Paul say?

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea, we've already tried that and we need to find a way to get home fast." I said.

"Well, got any better plans? 'Cause I don't have anything with me either." She said. I took out my pen. Okay, this is pretty useless, unless there's a hidden communicator in here. I looked into my other pocket, and I brought out my phone.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "You have a pho-" I immediately cut her off.

"For your information, I slammed this phone into the windshield to get you out of that sinking car." I showed my phone to her, which was wet and cracked. I tried to open it but all it did was spark electricity and then black out.

"Let me see that." She said extending her hand. I shrugged and handed it to her. She eyed the phone intently, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. I wonder what she will do with that. "So?" I said. "Wise girl has a plan?". She smiled.

"Wait a second." She darted off the road, glancing sideways, then disappeared into a different street. I shrugged and sat at the sidewalk. I rubbed my hands together to get some heat. Annabeth was gone for like 30 minutes when I started to realized she might have took off without me.

"Shit, just great. I gave my phone to the person who hates my guts." I kicked a stone in frustration. Now I have no idea what to do. I glanced to where she went. She probably have known the way after all. I started to go back to the direction of where we came from and try to find my way. I was furious, yet I probably deserved it. Somehow I thought she was nice enough not to leave me here. I guess I was wrong.

I was still walking as I thought of many ways of how I would ruin her scholarship when I heard a voice. I turned around.

"Percy wait up!" Annabeth's hair was swaying in the air as she run. She stopped next to me and gasped as she caught her breathe. After a few minutes, she stood and looked at me, "I can't believe you took off without me!"

"Well, I..." Okay, I was speechless. I can't believe she actually came back. I admit, I was relieved when I heard her voice, and when I saw her run towards me. Wow, I'm getting emotional. "I actually thought you took off without me." I put my hands in my pockets and pursed my lips.

"Me? Leave you? I thought we were friends." She said innocently.

I frowned. "I thought you said we aren't friends anymore."

"Well, I was mad." She shrugged. "But I mean, we can't get out of this without each other right?" She extended her hand, doing the same thing she did at the beach.

I ignored it. "So, what took you so long?" I crossed my arms.

She grinned and raised my phone. It was still cracked and wet, but when she tapped it the screen lit up.

"How did you do that?" I said with my eyes wide open.

"Well, first I went into a store, borrowed some parts to readjust the circuit-"

"You stole from a shop?" I said completely bewildered that she was able to do that.

She glared at me. "Hey, you're not the only one who knows how to get in trouble."

I laughed. "That took guts."

"Don't you wanna try and contact someone?" She waved the phone. I tapped the screen. Unfortunately, there's no signal.

"Let's try over there." Annabeth pointed to an apartment with an antenna on top. We made our way and sat on the sidewalk. I tapped the screen again. Thank god there was still some battery left. I handed the phone to Annabeth. She frowned.

"You fixed it, you call first." She was about to protest but I stopped her. "I'll call later." She took the phone and made a call.

"Umm...hello? Hi dad...um, I'm sorry...I didn't mean too...look it was an accident...I don't know where we are...I said it was an accident...yes yes...okay...I have to go...love you too...No dad!...seriously just listen...Aaargh!" She stomped her foot and ended the call. We were silent for a moment.

"So, your dad giving you a hard time?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No, it was nothing." She sniffed. I wonder what Paul really meant when he said that we have a lot in common. Did she have a broken family too? She sighed and handed the phone to me. I felt a slight tingling as our hands touch. I didn't realized that we weren't alone.

A group of teenagers, wearing clothes much more dirtier than ours, came out from the alleyway. They laughed and run through us, stealing my phone.

"Hey!" I yelled. They stopped near a ratty apartment, grinning at my stolen phone.

"That's ours." Annabeth glared at the group. They turned. There were five of them, probably a year older than us. The look of their faces say that they are probably not the best company to be with.

"Nice phone you got here, too bad its broken." A guy, wearing black, patched clothes grinned then threw my phone to the ground, shattering it to pieces.

"What the hell." I said. They both laughed, which is probably not good since they started moving towards us.

"Well, look at these two. Weird, I haven't seen them here before. Though I'm pretty sure I remember all the pretty girls in this place." One of the guys nodded at Annabeth. She clutched my hand.

"Leave us alone." She sneered. Of course they just started moving towards us. They cornered us near the alleyway when I yelled "Run!" and we darted across the street. Too bad the morons followed us.

"We need a place to hide." Annabeth ran beside me. I glanced at my right and saw a park with a couple of scary looking trees, the shore overlooking the lake where we crashed. I grabbed her hand and said, "Over there."

We hid behind one of the trees, crouching low so that they won't see us. I heard footsteps approach just a few meters away. A gruff voice yelled, "Where are they?". I was pretty sure we were about to be discovered. A foot, wearing ratty boots, appeared inches behind Annabeth.

Maybe it was my reflexes or just weird impulses, but I panicked so I grabbed her and pressed my lips on hers. Her eyes were wide as saucers but she didn't dare say a word. The dude wearing a boot looked down and saw us.

I gave him a look that said, _Do you mind? _And continued kissing as if he wasn't interrupting at all. Not that I was enjoying it or anything. Pft.

Good thing it was dark so he probably thought we were just a lovesick couple and not those teenagers they stole from. Thank goodness.

As soon as he left, Annabeth pulled away and slapped me. Hard. "Don't do that again." She sneered.

I rubbed my cheek. "Hey, I got us out of trouble, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but...well I" She scratched her head. I laughed, this was the smart scholar being speechless.

All of the sudden we were both laughing, contemplating on this very weird day. I guess this was also the day I got my very first kiss with a girl. I wonder if I could count this as a date?

* * *

**Author's Note: Just as promised, I will finish the chapter just this once and not cut it in half.**

* * *

What do you do on a date? Talk and get to know each other right? Well, this could definitely counts as one.

We continued to walk around, though we didn't go very far this time. We decided to go somewhere far enough from those thugs but not too far so Annabeth's dad could find us. We were simply walking along, when we decided to stop and take a rest, since we're probably far enough.

I looked around. We both don't have any money or anything that we could use to pay for a room in those cheap apartments. Where are we going to stay? Streets? No, not with that kind of people prowling around.

"We could just find some sort of abandoned house or something. I'm okay with that." Annabeth shrugged.

"No way. After all we've been through, you deserve a nice bed and food." I said. It was nighttime and very, very dark but I could've sworn Annabeth blushed.

I looked at one of the apartments. Being rich and all, I'm not really used to staying in such places, but we really have no choice. "Follow me." I said. I walked towards the fire exit and started climbing the second roof.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth called from below.

"Shhh!" I whispered and peered through the window on the second floor. There was nobody inside but a small and clean bed fit for one and a bedside table with a broken lamp. The room was dark yet cozy. I looked down at annabeth and motioned her to follow me. She frowned but started climbing.

I opened the window and entered inside. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and helped her in.

"So, what do you think?" I spread my arms to show this small room the size of a janitor's closet.

She smiled. "Nice room, although I'm not sure if your highness is used to this kind of environment?" She said in a fake british accent.

"It will suffice." I said waving my hand. We both laughed.

"So seaweed brain know a couple of words, do you even know what suffice means?"

"Of course, I can't believe you said that. It hurts." I clamped my hand to my chest.

She threw a pillow at me. "Let's go to sleep."

After much arguing, and a lot of threatening, I finally convinced her to take the bed. There was no way I'm sleeping in the bed while she sleps in the rug. What kind of guy do you think I am?

I stretched my back down the fluffy rug. I may not be used to this but I guess it is way cozier than my bed. Somehow my chest feels warmer as i snuggled into the floor.

"You okay in there?" Annabeth looked down from the bed. I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and went to sleep. I stared at the ceiling, clearing my thoughts when I blurted out, "I'm sorry."

She sat up and looked at me, "For what?"

"All this. This is all my fault. I'm sorry I scared you when I drove the car away from your house. I swear I wasn't gonna kidnap you and all that it's just, I'm not used to people trying to be my friend after what I did. I thought you didn't meant what you said when you wanted to be friends at the beach. Then you saved us from being stuck here forever when you fixed my phone when you could've made revenge and left me here."

I sighed. Annabeth just sat, not saying a word, but her grey eyes were calculating something, as if she was looking for any lies in my speech.

"I'm just sorry, so sorry about this." I turned and bit my lip. I have never been sorry about anything, though there are a lot of things I should be sorry from. It was embarrassing yet relieving, like a cup of hot chocolate poured down my throat.

"I meant that when I said I wanted us to be friends." She started saying. "I really did meet Paul at a conference, and I approached him and asked him if he could recomend a couple of schools where I could get a scholarship. That's when he talked about Goode and how it ould be great if there could finally be a scholar there. So of course I accepted." She paused.

We were quiet for a moment. I thought about the last few days. Funny, today was just the first day of school and I'm already in this much trouble. Haha.

"You know, I did meet Paul after that conference. We went to discuss about my scholarship and that's when he talked about you." I flinched. I do not like Paul talking about me.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Well, he said you're a good for nothing troublemaker who he would probably kick out of his house if only he wasn't so in love with you mom." We both laughed.

"I was kidding, but yeah he said you were trouble, and you know, watch out." She finished.

"Well, you din't seem to follow him, with you befriending me and all." I said.

She shrugged. "I'm not much of a follower." We laughed and went quiet for a moment.

"Is that pen really important to you?" She asked. Normally I would avoid this but I just feel like talking to her. I decided to open up.

"My dad gave it to me, I mean my real dad, before he left. He said it was for me to remeber him, though I didn't understand it at that time." I sighed. "I just can't believe I haven't seen him in 12 years."

"You must be pretty close." I nodded. "My dad and me, we were always fighting, ever since mom died, he kept blaming me for all his bad luck since. And it didn't help that he married a witch." She started sobbing in her pillow.

"Hey, it's alright." I sat beside her and patted her back. She smiled at the gesture. "Sorry." She said.

"You didn't have to tell me." I replied.

"I know but, I just felt like it was right you know?" She clutched the pillow more tightly.

"It's okay, go to sleep. We'll talk about it when your okay, How's that sound?"

She nodded gratefully. "Perfect, thanks. And by the way, I forgive you." She said as she laid down.

I stretched across the rug. "Anytime, Annabeth. Thanks." I fell asleep.

* * *

I hadn't been asleep for more than a few minutes when I heard Annabeth screaming, "Help! Somebody! Percy, get it off me!" I stood and shouted, "What's wrong, what happened?"

I looked at Annabeth, standing in the corner looking down, terrified by a small, black and hairy-spider?

"Percy help!" She shrieked. I grabbed a newspaper and slammed it on top of the insect. I threw the newspaper away.

"Umm, what was that?" I asked, trying to suppress my laughter.

"Not funny, seaweed brain." She teased and went back to bed. I laughed as I lay again on the rug. "And I thought I was spoiled." I chuckled as I went to sleep.

"Whatever." She said.

A few minutes later, Annabeth poked her head on the side of the bed. "Ummm, Percy, you still awake?"

I opened my eyes, "Yeah?"

"Could you, umm, sleep with me?-I mean not that kind of sleep...it's just that I'm scared and, there's a lot of spiders in here." She squirmed.

I slid beside her."My pleasure." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She huffed. "Just for tonight, and stay over that side of bed, understood?" I nodded and started laying down.

"So, you have, what's that? Arachnophobia?" I said.

"Shut up!" She turned towards the window. I smiled as I fell asleep.

Weird. I didn't have nightmares for the first time.

* * *

**So, sorry if there's mistakes. I actually didn't do my homework because I spent the whole day writing this but, whatever. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ugh, my brain has died from taking those exams. Anyway, I want you to review about the characters personalities. Percy was selfish at first but then he will become goofy and sweet later, while annabeth will get more angry and irritated. So please review!**

**Yep, my brain has left the building. Ow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, thanks.**

* * *

I shifted peacefully in my bed as the sunlight passed through the shutters. My body is sore yet my brain is fully relaxed for the first time. I couldn't even remember when was the last time I slept with someone near me. Usually, I simply sleep in a bed twice the size of this one, and my mom and Paul sleep like, ten rooms away because of the size of our house. All the maids and other helpers sleep on the lower floors. Our house has 13 floors by the way.

I stretched my arms and yawned. Annabeth was still sleeping on the far side of the bed, as far as she could get in this tiny space. I still don't want to get up and wake her, since I'm pretty sure I could get strangled. Being with her these past hours was exhausting, yet I would never admit that it was kinda fun. Maybe you haven't realized it now but I enjoy really dangerous stuff, especially the ones that could piss Paul so bad, he'll kick me out of that stupid school.

Annabeth was really good at hiding her emotions. She usually plasters a smile even if she is clearly thinking of a bunch of homicidal thoughts. The only thing I am sure about her is that she's a no good, know it all wise girl. I think I will add "Provoke Annabeth Chase to kill me" in my to-do list. It's just so fun.

I got up and decided to take the first step in doing the task. I slipped on my slippers, and started to creep outside the door. Hopefully, whoever runs this sorry-excuse-for-an-apartment hasn't woken up. Or maybe they might have died due to lack of knowledge in interior decorating. It was clearly obvious in this scruffy room.

I opened the door and stepped outside. I found a few more doors in my right, and a staircase on my left. I wasn't going anywhere near those stairs. The handles had rusted and I think a walk down will be a walk down your grave. I turned to my left.

I walked near the doors and opened them quietly one-by-one. The first one was empty and so is the second one. The third one was a bathroom, and I clearly wished I didn't open it. I closed it quickly and went to puke in one of the windows. A naked, hairy and overweight man isn't the best sight to see.

Feeling dazed, I opened the last one. Another bathroom. Thank goodness it was empty! I went inside and tested the shower. It was working yet the water was ice-cold. Well, I didn't come here to shower anyway. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. I quickly ran back to "our" room and closed the door. I wouldn't want overweight hairy men ruining my plan.

Annabeth was still asleep. I opened the door slightly and placed the bucket on top. Okay, it was a classic prank, but hey, this is only phase one. I walked over to Annabeth and gently shook her.

"Annabeth, wake up." I said. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, as gentle as I could when I'm getting impatient. "Annabeth wake up, you're getting eaten by a giant tarantula!"

"Aaahh!" She screamed, her eyes wild. She looked around as if looking for the "giant" tarantula. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Why you stupid-" She yelled and grabbed a pillow. She growled and started hitting me. So now we're having a pillow fight?

She chucked the pillow at me, which by the way hit me in the face. It kinda hurt even if it was a pillow. This girl has serious fighting skills. She grabbed another pillow, pinned me to the ground, and started hitting me square in the face. I was laughing hard but also getting suffocated by the pillow. I couldn't breathe. And boy, Annabeth was heavy by girl standards, and she wouldn't stop pummeling me. I also couldn't shake the fact that there was a broken lampshade that she could use to hit me. This is the most dangerous pillow fight ever.

"Ow!" I said as she gave me another pillow taste. I pushed her off me and started to run across the room. The room was so small, I barely got away from her when she got me cornered. I looked around, too bad the pillows were either in her hand, or on the other side of the room.

She grinned as she raised the pillow above her head. I'm pretty sure I looked like a scared prey on those animal channels. What do preys do? Run, attack or play dead. I don't think any of them are good options.

She started to hit me with the pillow. "No wait! I mean, ah-what!?" my muffled response got interrupted by a loud, annoying noise outside. We both stopped in our tracks.

The noises were police sirens.

* * *

**Since it was too short, this is in Annabeth's POV, which will be the last, I promise. I am pretty desperate. **

* * *

I grinned as I was about to kill-sorry, I mean _playfully hit_ Percy with this pillow.

Honestly, last night was very irritating. I couldn't believe we kissed, twice! Why does my life has to get more and more complicated? This all started just because of Paul offering me that scholarship and this _job_. And it all lead to me being stuck with this seaweed brain for a whole night. I knew from the start that he was nothing but trouble. But noo, I still have to accept this opportunity at a _good_ school. If only I could get in even less trouble than what I have now. Not to mention how my dad would explode when he hears about this. Ugh.

At least there was some happy thoughts to think about our situation. Like how Percy was more dumbfounded that I could steal rather than that I could fix a phone out of garbage. It felt good to prove him I'm more than just a smart blond.

I still don't know what to think with those kisses, wherein they aren't even real. I'd rather talk about how Percy saved me from the car than those. Speaking of which, I can't believe i owe my life to this seaweed brain.

I went back to the business at hand. Percy looked like a deer caught in headlights. I laughed maniacally as I chuck the pillow at him.

"No wait! I mean-" I couldn't hear him after that, because police sirens started wailing outside.

Two words. _My. Dad._

More two words. _We're. Dead._

How can I forget that I called him? And today is a school day! I can't believe I missed a day of school.

I dropped the pillow and looked at Percy. He was staring outside the window, but he didn't look too shocked. More like a "What? This again?" look. I seriously have no time for him to just look bored in there.

"Percy! My dad! He's going to kill me!" I stupidly stated. I was panicking since I rarely get in trouble. And by rarely I mean _never_.

He rolled his eyes. Seriously? "No, it's Paul. He's the one who would call that many police officers." He pointed down the window.

I quickly walked over and looked outside. Sure enough, there was like a hundred police cars, all crowding the formerly abandoned streets. There were several annoyed looks from the other residents. Some police officers were pointing towards some several abandoned buildings. Others were already inside some, holding german shepherds, ready to sniff us out like fugitives. I guess we kind of are fugitives.

The policemen parted as a big and long limo drove across the street. I guess Percy's right, it is Paul. I sighed in relief as the limo pulled up and a big guy in a suit opened the door. Sure enough, a sandy-haired, fair-skinned man in a business suit walked out the limo. Another guy, probably the police chief, walked over to him and started saying something.

"See? No reason to worry about-" Percy looked out the window again. In one of the police cars, a stern looking man with blond hair and brown eyes stepped outside the car. Dad.

"Oh no." I said.

Percy pointed at my dad. "That's your father?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

He shrugged. "You both look like know it all suck-ups."

I strangled him with a pillow.

Several more policemen crowded the streets, either coming out from those abandoned buildings or from police cars. They all walked towards the chief, who seemed irritated by the lack of information. One of the policemen tapped him on the shoulder, whispered something in his ear, then pointed to this window.

I quickly closed the shutters.

* * *

**Percy's POV. **

* * *

"What are you doing?" I said to Annabeth as she shut the window. I thought she wanted her father to find her and get out of here. I honestly don't care where I am as long as there is food and shelter. That's good enough for me.

"I don't want to see my dad's reaction, he'll be furious!" She said as she slid down the floor.

"Well wise girl, you don't have any choice." I firmly said. I got surprised by my tone, because it was soothing, instead of commanding. Weird. I guess I feel like comforting her, because I don't want to see my dad disappointed in me either. Even though I am pretty sure he would be when he sees me.

And by _dad_ I mean my real dad, not my stepfather Paul.

Too bad I wasn't really the comforting type, so the best I could do was sit beside her. She seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"You know, even if my father married someone who I really don't like and didn't seem to care about me, I still accept them as my family and do my best for them." She said, but with a smile on her face.

I laughed. It was the exact opposite of what _I _was doing, causing trouble just to show how I don't like what happened. And I was even cared for by my stepdad, while she has to take care of herself. Well, as far as I knew at least. But seriously, even if my dad was such a jerk, I still would love it if he comes home.

And don't you dare tell anyone I said that!

Annabeth looked at me with a fierce look on her face. "Are you laughing at me?" She said raising her eyebrows.

I laughed more as I said "Yes." I like this tough and real Annabeth more than the smiley one, even though she gets sentimental from time to time. Girls are girls.

I don't know what I would've done next, because a person called my name "Percy?" and the door was creaking open.

Ooops. _The bucket._

* * *

**~Sorry for this crappy chapter. I didn't reread it. I was rereading the story and I saw a lot of mistakes. Sorry about that. I might update less often, because I will take my time in writing the story. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Initially, this was supposed to have 20 chapters only. Unfortunately, I might make it 30? Again, sorry if the characters are OOC, well, they're attitudes are supposed to be like that. And since you guys might want to ask why, **read this.**

Me: Annabeth needs to be nice to Percy, it's part of the story. And Percy is a spoiled brat, what do you expect?

readers: No, Annabeth needs to be wise girl, and Percy's the seaweed brain.

Me: Great, bring on the title. There's a reason for Annabeth's actions, Percy? none.

readers: Then what?

Me: Can't tell, it's a spoiler.

readers: Seriously, We can't believe we're all still reading this.

Me: No wait! Okay, I'll write it down! You guys really need to take a chill pill or somethin'

Disclaimer: I do not own PjatO

* * *

**What happened during the conference?(just a title, has nothing to do with the chapter)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Time slowed down. I can suddenly see everything that happened in seconds.

_1..._the door opened slightly with a loud creaking noise.

_2..._I can see a man with a tan complexion, holding out his arm towards the door.

_3..._suddenly, I heard the sound of water being shaken, like someone was going to take a shower.

I gasped. Water suddenly poured out of nowhere and came crashing down in front of the doorway. It splashed so hard I got drenched with icy cold water. I was so shocked, I blinked my eyes a few times before I could figure out what happened.

Percy was standing beside me, also wet. His jet-black hair was swept aside and while his clothes got drenched with water. I urged away from his clothes and into his face. His mouth was forming a perfect "O" while his eyes were wide open, as if he was staring at an illusion he almost missed.

The bucket landed with a huge _clang!_

I turned towards the doorway, and I cocked my head to the side thinking of who was standing in there. I knew Paul and I definitely knew my dad, but this person was probably an assistant or something, because I'm sure I haven't seen him before.

Percy made a choking sound in his throat that sounded close to a duck getting strangled.

The man has black hair that was dripping wet and gentle sea-green eyes shrouded by long, dark eyelashes looking at us with an amused expression. He has a neatly trimmed beard and was wearing a dark green suit that was messily buttoned, and add that to the fact that he was completely drenched, he looked like an outgoing, middle-aged man with serious pranking issues. He raised his eyebrows in shock, but I could see his eyes look at us with longing, at Percy actually.

He spread his arms, then spoke with obvious joy. "Really? I can't believe you haven't changed a bit!" He chuckled.

I looked at Percy, then back at the man, then at Percy again, vice versa. They both have sea-green eyes staring at each other, whether in shock or bewilderment, with their black hair framing their similar faces. Am I right about what I'm thinking here?

All my doubts disappeared from me as my assumptions got confirmed when Percy managed to choke out, "Dad?"

* * *

I stood in the hallway as the police officers went back to their cars. Seriously, we were right in front of them and they took hours to find us. I would personally give them a one-on-one lecture about the basics of tracking. Unfortunately, Paul told me to wait in the hall while he and my father sort out some _business._ I sighed and trudged near the staircase. My shorts were still dripping wet and my slippers went _splish-splash_ on the wooden floor.

Mrs. Sally Blofis(I think?) burst in the room surrounded by several police officers and Paul before I could ask Percy exactly what was going on. She has wavy brown hair with pretty brown eyes that would've looked welcoming if only it didn't look so angry. She hugged Percy tightly, muttering something about "what were you thinking?" and "you're in so much trouble, young man!". She looked like she was about to scream bloody murder when she pulled Percy outside the room, who was still visibly shocked with our past meeting. Everyone else followed them out.

So now I'm standing here, bored to death as apologize to the owner, a chubby, hairy man, about the inconvenience. I don't think he was ready to let go of the issue yet, but when Sally pulled out a quick check, he seemed to disappear suddenly.

The sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts. I turned, nervous, when I saw Paul walking towards me. I was quite glad it wasn't my father. I would gladly postpone that talk for as long as I can.

"Hey, Annabeth. How are you?" He greeted, though I'm pretty sure he wasn't pleased.

"Just great." I replied.

"You're father was very disappointed in your reckless behavior. I tried to convince him you probably just lost control for a while, but he wouldn't budge. Sorry about that." He looked sincere.

"I'm sorry too. I just didn't think things through. I swear it won't happen again. I'll make sure I won't fall for any of your sons tricks anymore." I raised my head to show I was ready for the challenge.

Paul smiled. "I know you can, you are a very smart young lady. That's why I asked you to do this. But hopefully, my son would get in less trouble when he's with you. I did asked you to look after him during the conference, didn't I?"

"Yes, I understand. I promise I won't let this scholarship go to waste."

He spread his arms. "Wonderful! Well, I better be going. Good luck with your dad, I hope he let's you keep the scholarship. I really think you can change my son." He frowned as he thought of Percy.

"I won't let you down, sir!" I said with mock salute. With that, he smiled, turned and walked away. I straightened my clothes and took a deep breath, getting ready for the upcoming talk with my father. I really hope I get to keep my scholarship.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Paul turned around towards me again. "I learned about your past friendship with Thalia. I hope it won't get in the way of you and my son's friendship. He already had enough lies in his life." Before I could ask what he meant with that, he turned and walked away. If I don't tell Percy about what happened with me and Thalia, I'm sure she will. She's Percy's cousin and she hates me a lot, so I'm sure she doesn't have a reason to keep quiet.

I really need a plan to get Percy to like me.

* * *

I was feeling very exhausted as I walked out the building. With last night's events and today's revelations, I don't know if I could face school right now. Hopefully no one would hear about this and start any rumors. It was really hard to get Percy to open up with me, and it even took a car accident for us to be real friends. I don't want stupid gossips to ruin my plans.

At least I knew what to do now. It was clear that Percy doesn't like nice, sweet and responsible people. I guess I should've realized that from the start. Stupid.

was still lecturing Percy about how he's grounded for life when the chief of police approached them. I guess it was time to wrap it up. I spotted my dad with a couple of police officers, and he didn't look happy. I frowned as I walked near them. I nearly jumped when a slight tap came to my shoulder.

The man we met earlier was standing in front of me. He has changed into a Hawaiian top with Bermuda shorts. He smiled at me so warmly I can't believe Percy is related to this person.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" He asked.

"Yes..um, sir." I really don't know how to act around this guy.

"I'm Poseidon, Percy's real father." He said.

Poseidon huh? I smiled back. "Um...Why are you here exactly?" I quickly covered my mouth shut. I guess it wasn't my place to ask, but i was curious.

He laughed. "That sounds a lot like what Percy said. Please go easy on him. Paul told me about what happened in the conference. I could see how he would have a crush on you. You look good for a scholar." With that he winked and walked away. I frowned. Crush? Who said anything about crush? He didn't even answered my question!

I blushed profusely and turned around. Unfortunately, I caught sight of Percy standing near their car with his mom. He has changed into a simple blue shirt and black pants, his hair a black mess. He looked relaxed, which is very surprising with what recently happened. He doesn't seem to care about being grounded(I personally think that wasn't anything new for him). I think he's confused about his dad coming here. I guess he looked better since he didn't put that arrogant face of his.

He turned and caught me looking at him. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. It also didn't help that he smiled at me and waved. I turned around before I do anything humiliating. I ran towards my dad, momentarily forgetting that I'm in trouble.

My father didn't look happy, but he didn't say anything. We stepped inside the car and drove away from that cruddy apartment, although I kind of feel sentimental about it. All the other police cars started driving away too, so does Paul, sally and Percy in their car. I didn't saw Poseidon, and I feel bummed I didn't get to talk to Percy about it. I sighed as I looked out the window, passing the park and the lake where Percy and I "kissed".

"Do you like going to Goode?" My dad broke the silence. I was surprised, both at the question and with the answer I thought of. I stared at him for a while before I replied.

"Very."

* * *

**Like the chapter? Then review! Please?**

**~I'll write about Percy and Poseidon in the next chapter, don't worry!**

**~Do you now understand why Annabeth was so nice? I really don't know how to make it any clearer. Do you still want me to explain?**

**~To anyone who read my rambling, sorry about that. I changed the story now. :)))**


End file.
